Arika's normal day
by shoreofeternity
Summary: /Otome/ It's a normal day for Windbloom, Mashiro running away, huge explosions...That's normal. But all Nina wanted was a sundae...
1. Time to wake up, and run away

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Mai-Otome, or Mai-HiME, blah blah blah, this is fanfic about Mai-Otome, with maybe some references from Mai-HiME. For all of you didn't know, hime, means princess, or lady, otome means maiden.

This is based about a couple years after Mai-Otome (Zwei), where Nina is also Mashiro's Otome. Oh and Erstin's still alive. Without further ado, Arika's *normal* day.

* * *

"Uhn…."

*knock**knock*

"Meh…five more minutes…"

*Creak*…

"MEOW!!!"

"Wah?!!"

"Arika-sama, you have a gue-" said Aoi.

"Oomph! Ehh??? Mikoto what's wrong with you?"

"Arika! Wake up! Nina is here!" said Mashiro as she threw a pillow in her face.

"AAH!"

PHOOMPH…

"Ow… Okay, okay I'm up…Who is it again?"

"Nina!" replied Mashiro with a smile.

"Ah, geez just Nin- NINA?"

"Yep!"

"AAAAH! She's going to kill me if I'm late…"

"Eh? Late for what?" asked Mashiro as Aoi-san and the other maids helped Mashiro and Arika get dressed.

"We were going to get together for a sundae!"

"Cool! Can I come along?"

"You can't Mashiro-sama, you have to finish your paper work!" said Aoi-san.

"Can't I do that later?"

"No!"

*Humph!* "I'll sneak along with you," she whispered to Arika.

Arika only giggled.

As soon as they were ready, they got some toast that Mashiro told Mikoto to steal from the chef and went outside.

Almost immediately, there was three short whistle blasts from the castle.

"Oh no, the Mashiro alarm…"

"Darn, they figured out I left again. Arika! Fly me away!"

"Mashiro-chan! You can't have me use my powers for that kind of stuff! Besides, what about Nina?"

"Fine…But please hurry!" Mashiro said as she put on her disguise.

"Yes, my Master!" Arika replied energetically.

"Hm?"

"What is it?" asked Mashiro.

All of a sudden, Arika had a mischievous look on her face.

"Nina is right over there..." she grinned evilly.

Arika snuck up to Nina and poked her in her weak spot.

"Ahh!"

Nina went into the now-country-wide-known-pose, right in the middle of the castle courtyard, were all the attendants were taking there morning break.

Nina turned around slowly, glaring at Arika, who was rolling on the ground laughing hysterically now, with Mashiro and Mikoto giving Nina the look saying "I had nothing to do with this".

"A-RI-KA!" She looked at Arika with a glare and started the famous Nina punch.

Mashiro stopped her saying, "Stop right there, if either of you get hurt, I do too. So no fighting!"

"Not even tournament fighting?" asked Arika.

"NO! NEVER AGAIN! Do you remember what happened last time?"

(FLASHBACK)

Ready…GO!

Arika and Nina jumped of the towers and started to fight,

"Bolt from the Blue, Release...III…II…I…0"

"Dash Cold Water Spout….GO!"

Arika and Nina's attacks both collided and both are sent smashing in to the wall.

"This is like a voodoo match!" as Mashiro went flying into a net as a precaution.

At the end of the battle, Mashiro Blan de Windbloom, had sustained 27 bruises, a broken arm, a missing tooth, and a dislocated shoulder to finish it off.

(FLASHBACK END)

"It took me three months to recover!"

Both Arika and Nina smiled.

"Anyhow… WHY WERE YOU LATE?"

"Geez, Nina…you know I'm not a morning person." came the meek reply from Arika.

"Whatever, lets get going before they catch Mashiro-chan."

"Okay!"

"Can we go to Garderobe first? I want to see Erstin…"

"Fine… By that look I'm guessing you want to go in THAT way?"

"Yep!"

"Fine…"

(

---(o)---

After sneaking through several alleys, they encountered their first problem.

"Eh youze pwetie litl gurlz, wanna hav sum funnnn?"

"YAH!"

"Mashiro-chan, some drunkards, just go sit over there will you? I'll ask for the certification if I need too," said Arika.

"Ok! Mikoto!"

*Meow* Mikoto jumped onto Mashiro.

"Leave us alone you drunks," said Nina.

"Ahh, noww whyyy wud weh douz zats?"

"Go away. NOW."

"Ooohh, a forzefulll oneee, I liikke zat…"

"THAT'S IT!"

"Nina-chan, don't be so harsh…"

Nina grumbled "Fine, so, what are we doing this time?"

"Eh, how about number 7? That worked pretty well last time…"

"Well there's three of them, 1 drunkard, and two sane ones. So I guess that would work but…"

"Hey! Pay attention to us!"

"Ok then… we'll do number 7 on the drunkard and then we'll overkill the other ones."

"Sure. They deserve it."

"Gokigenyou! Spiral Kick!"

SMACK!

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

The drunkard flew into a wall.

"Why you little. Think you're so good eh? Get'em!"

The two charged towards them,

"Mashiro-san!"

"Okay!" said Mashiro.

She kissed both of their earrings and went back to playing with Mikoto.

"MATERIALIZE!"

They both changed into their robes and almost lazily, Mashiro said "Arika, use your Azure Sky…"

"Yes! Azure Sky! Materialize Zwei!"

There was a flash and Arika changed into a different Robe.

"Eh??? Otomes, get out of here!"

"That's Queen Mashiro! Isn't she supposed to be in the castle?"

"Not so fast the both of you, you made me mad, and that's not very nice…" snarled Nina.

"Bolt from the Blue, Release...III…II…I…0"

"Dash Cold Water Spout….GO!"

There was a huge explosion and the two flew off and disappeared.

"Arika, Nina! Nice!"

Arika smiled and Nina sighed and headed towards Garderobe.

"Why can't I have a single normal day with Arika?" thought Nina.

(

---(o)---

"Hey, Haruka-chan, can you do a favor for me?" said Yukino with her hands folded on her desk.

"Sure, what is it?" replied Haruka.

"Can you get these two off my table?"

"Sure."

Haruka picked up the two unconscious bodies that were lying on Yukino's desk that came from no where and crashed through the window.

"Arika and Nina are at it again," Haruka muttered as she threw the bodies back towards the general direction of Windbloom.

(

---(o)---

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Author's note: Please, pretty please review, press the button…


	2. Gangs and Big Flashes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Mai-Otome, or Mai-HiME, blah blah blah, this is fanfic about Mai-Otome, with maybe some references from Mai-HiME.

Thanks Ume sama for the advice. :)

I'll be trying to add some random fact from the anime in each chapter.

Has anyone else noticed that Tomoe and Otome have the same letters? Also Tomoe is probably taken from **Tomoe Gozen, **a female warrior samurai. I think Mai's fire ring is in a Tomoe, which is a Japanese abstract shape that resembles a comma.

Please review! Without further ado, Arika's *normal* day.

* * *

"…Hey, Mashiro-chan?"

"What is it, Arika?" Mashiro replied.

"You really should do something about these guys."

The three girls and Mikoto were once again, for the 14th time, fighting a gang of three.

"Arika, looks like we've got a drunk, and two followers," said Nina.

"Yup…So, what do we do?"

"All I want is to get a sundae," Nina muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all." Nina gave a weird smile and turned to the gang.

"Hey you pretty ladies, we have a problem, wanna help us?"

"Uh, how about NO WAY?" Nina said.

The man ignored Nina and continued,

"You see, we're a little short on cash, and it seems with those kinds of dresses, you must have a lot, mind forkin' some over?"

The men looked at them in a weird way.

Nina blushed and began to utter some wisecrack at them.

"Look, we don't have a lot of time, so just get out of the way." Arika interrupted.

"Never!" hissed one of them, he turned and whispered something to the others. One of them nodded at took out a whistle.

TWEET!

"Wha-"

"Watch out! Nina, Arika!" screamed Mashiro.

BONG! CRASH!

The two fell on the ground unconscious from two metal pots that fell from nowhere, and the three gang members and a reinforcement of five others came and began to surround Mashiro and Mikoto.

"Y-You don't want to hurt me! I'm a person of a high stature!" said Mashiro.

"Yeah, yeah we only get that everyday," hissed one of them.

"Why you-, here!" Mashiro shoved forward her royal ring.

"W-Why, isn't that Queen Mashiro?"

"That's right! So leave me alone or I'll have you all arrested!"

"Well then, I guess we can't let you do that can we?" the gang leader looked around, receiving eye contact from every single one of his gang.

"ATTACK!"

"AH! HELP!"

Suddenly, there was a bright flash.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry this one's a bit short; I wanted to have some suspense here.

Anyhow, please review. I'll have the next chapter up in maybe the next hour if I get some reviews! :P


	3. Meowterialise!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Mai-Otome, or Mai-HiME, blah blah blah, this is fanfic about Mai-Otome, with maybe some references from Mai-HiME.

Did you know that Reito, from Aswad who killed Lena (Rena, it was confirmed in Mai-Otome O-Sifr that it was Lena) actually could have been the uncle of Arika? Which meant that Lena possibly got killed by her own nephew.

Also, you should all watch Mai-Otome DVD Special #7, "In Aswad's Village" There's a bit of that in here.

* * *

"ATTACK!"

"AH! HELP!"

Suddenly, there was a bright flash.

"Meowterialise!" (Go watch the sequence on the web.)

"W-Wha-Wha-What is that?"

*Beep* *Beep*

Cat NO.10

Connected

Unknown

1

(This is actually in the DVD Special, but No.10? does that mean that the dolphin in Mai-Otome Zwei can do that too?)

ROBE. CORAL

MATERIALIZE

STANDING BY

START

*MYEOW!*

"Never mind! Charge 'em!"

All eight of the gang members charged.

**Lost Cat Foundation Roar**

All of a sudden the ground shook, and Mikoto jumped up on a roof, dragging along Mashiro, Nina, and Arika. The shaking ground changed into a traffic road with no traffic lights for stray cats. The gang members were overrun and disappeared in a flash of fur.

(

---(o)---

Finally, going through 15 minutes of splashing water on Mashiro's two Otomes, they finally woke, and in 5 minutes reached to Garderobe.

"We're finally here!" Arika exclaimed.

"Hurry up and do what you want, I want my sundae." Nina said grumpily.

"Ok! Today's a Tuesday, so it should be swimming for the Pearls."

They reached the swimming pool and found Erstin swimming laps. They went up to Miss Maria, who surprising, let them go into their swim outfits and join them.

"Well, you haven't had enough credits to graduate, so yes, you can join them, also, who's this other girl?" asked Miss Maria.

"You have got to be kidding me, you can so easily see through Mashiro's disguise, am I the only one normal enough to do that?" Nina thought.

"This is Mashiro-chan!"

Miss Maria's widened with surprise and quickly bowed.

"Queen Mashiro, I apologize for the informality."

"Don't worry!" Mashiro smiled.

Nina and Arika jumped into the water with the rest of their "class".

"Hi, Erstin! How are you doing as number 3 of the Trias?"

"Oh, just fin-Arika? Nina? Mashiro-chan?"

"Hello, how do you do?"

Erstin shrieked with happiness and hugged Arika and Nina.

"All right, reunion's over. Time to start the lesson," Miss Maria said.

"Ok!" chorused the three.

After 50 minutes of pure swimming, the class drew to an end.

"That was fun!" exclaimed Arika.

"Yep!" said Nina.

(

---(o)---

"Ah… This is life! Me, my bath, and my Mayonnaise," said Natsuki Kuga, 2nd of the Five Columns, and headmaster/principal of Garderobe.

All of a sudden, she heard screaming.

She looked out the window and saw two people flying at Mach 2 towards her room.

In one second she jumped out of her tub, opened her window and extended a long leg towards her intruders,

WHAM! POW!

"Go back to where you came from! No one interrupts my bath time!" she screamed.

She saw a note floating down.

It read:

Please tell Arika and Nina to stop, and tell that bubuke woman to get ready for another friendly battle!

-Brigadier General Haruka Armitage.

She heard some soft talking and looked down.

There were a group of students eating lunch. Looking down, she realized was naked.

Natsuki's face turned as red as a tomato in a second.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

* * *

End of Chapter 3

Please review :D


	4. What happened to those two?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Mai-Otome, or Mai-HiME, blah blah blah, this is fanfic about Mai-Otome, with maybe some references from Mai-HiME.

Did you know that Nina, is actually the daughter of Sifr Fran, from Mai-Otome 0-Sifr?

* * *

(

---(o)---

"So, we can have this here, and make sure my new library looks good!" said _Nagi _Dài Artai_._

"Yes! My Lord!" said the builders.

"Honestly, this better look good!" he yelled to them as they left the royal hall.

*sigh*

"Geez they should really learn to do things themselves." Nagi said to himself.

He looked out the window just in time to see two figures crash into his castle. Nagi had had protective measures in place, so they bounced off the castle into the new library build built, the weak protective trampoline material managed to send them of to somewhere else, but the crash had done the damage, a huge part of the library crashed and destroyed the entire building.

Nagi's eye twitched and he fainted.

(

---(o)---

"Akane-chan…"

"Kazu-kun…"

The two leaned forward to kiss…

CRASH! A pile of people crashed into their room.

"ARGH! Honestly! All I was taking a walk when these idiots crashed into me!" yelled Mahya Blythe.

In one smooth motion she kicked the two into a place far, far away.

"Honestly…" Mahya turned around and looked at the two who were still in shock.

"…" her eye twitched.

"NOT ALLOWED!"

* * *

End of Chapter 4

Sorry, A bit short. Longer next time. Please review!


	5. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Mai-Otome, or Mai-HiME, blah blah blah, this is fanfic about Mai-Otome, with maybe some references from Mai-HiME.

Sorry my last chapter was kind of short and crummy. I had writer's block. BUT! I'm back with more ideas now!

I think I sorta missed it last time, Sifr Fran was the heir to the throne, as shown in the anime, so, Nina is also the heir to Windbloom.

Anyhow, this times fact: Nina Wang is an actual person. Nina Wang was Asia's richest woman.

Well, than back to the main story, Arika's *normal* day.

* * *

"Can we please go get a sundae yet?" grumbled Nina.

*TWEET**TWEET**TWEET*

"THERE SHE IS! QUEEN MASHIRO!"

"Oh no! Here come the palace guards!"

"Quick! Get me out of here!" squealed Mashiro.

"Yes, My Master!"

"Nina! Go on ahead! Take Mashiro-san and run!" said Arika.

"Are you sure?" replied Nina.

"Yes! Go! Hurry!" Arika said, looking quite energized.

"Okay!"

Nina and Mashiro ran off towards the center of the city.

"Alright!" Arika turned back towards the incoming guards.

"Let's do this!"

"Quickly she's getting away!"

"Mashiro-san! You have to finish your papers!" cried a frantic Aoi-san as the entire group of people run up the hill.

"Even though, I am out numbered… I must fight. For Mashiro-san…For Nina. I must let them get away. Even if it costs me my life… I will sacrifice it for Mashiro-chan!"

(Even though if she actually did, Mashiro would die anyway.)

*Think up some gray picture with Arika looking hurt and almost defeated. But with a defiant look on her face, and her eye's closed*

*Imagine her eyes suddenly flash open*

"MATERIALISE!"

Arika jumped off her perch on the top of the hill towards the incoming people.

"Arika! You haven't received certification yet!"

"Eh?"

CRASH!!!

Arika Yumemiya crash landed directly in front of the leading palace guard.

"Mashiro-chan… Nina… I'm sorry!" Arika fainted.

The palace guard's face looked down in surprise.

"U-um… *Ahem* Here's our chance! CHARGE!"

"Nina! Go!" screamed Mashiro.

"But what about Arika?"

"She'll be fine! She always has! Even if she falls, she will get back up! On the battlefield, she will never fall!"

_Stop talking in such a dramatic way! _ Thought Nina.

Nina turned around and began to run.

"Duran! Load Flash Cartridge! Fire!"

A huge flash illuminated the close-by area.

"ARRGH!!!"

"Load Silver Cartridge! FIRE!"

Ice shot out of the bullets fired by Duran and froze around the half-blinded guards.

"Wh-Wha? Principal?"

"Nina Wang. Go forth and fight on! Go and buy me a sundae too!"

_Oh, so its BRIBERY now is it? Save us in return for a sundae._

"Sure! Thanks!" said Mashiro.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! Queen Mashiro!"

"Run!!!! Here come some more guards!" said Mashiro.

*Please go listen to Omachinasa~i!*

"Queen Mashiro! STOP!"

"What? They've got-"

* * *

End of Chapter 5

Just a question, who here prefers cliffhangers? Please press the button over there and review, and also tell me if you prefer cliffhangers or not, or you can PM me, but I prefer reviews! Thanks!


	6. Sundae: Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Mai-Otome, or Mai-HiME, this is Fanfiction about Mai-Otome, with maybe some references from Mai-HiME.

Random Fact: Miyu (Multiple Intelligential Yggdrasil Unit) from Mai-HiME is in Mai-Otome (Obviously), but she is changed to Miyu (Merciful Intelligential Yggdrasil Unit). The kanji of Miyu's name when read together can be read as "deep", "extreme" or "gentleness".

Sorry, but this is going to be a really random and last chapter, also, there is a bit of a reference from the Mai-Otome manga here, anyhow, without any further ado, Arika's *normal* day.

* * *

"Queen Mashiro, STOP!"

"What? They've got ARIKA!" screamed Nina.

"W-what? Impossible!"

But there she was, Meister Arika Yumemiya was tied up and dragged along with the royal palace guard, which was in pursuit of their runaway Queen.

"Rem-*ahem* -ember Prisoner No. 17!" screamed Nina.

_Prisoner No.17? Rem-ember? Rem? REM? Prisoner No.17 would be… Midori-chan! Leader of Aswad! _Arika's eyes flashed open. _The REM!_

She quickly brought her tied hands together and slowly reached into her pocket as the palace guards gave confused looks to each other.

She took out a REM of the several that Midori had given her before they parted.

She quickly activated it.

"Materialize!"

All the guards started to look at her.

Unfortunately for them, they were all dispatched within the second.

(Imagine a black screen and with an interval of a second each, imagine a single slice each time.)

All the guards stood still, and then simultaneously fell to the ground.

The Aoi-chan who had just caught up fainted at the sight of the guards all being dispatched.

"Arika, Nina! Fly me to the sundae store!"

"Okay!"

(

--- (o) ---

Soon afterwards, they left the vicinity of Windbloom, heading towards the Mountain of the Cat god.

"Yoo-hoo! Mai-chan!"

"Eh? Hi Arika-chan, Nina-chan, Mashiro-ohime."

"Hello, Meister Mai," said Nina.

"No need to be so formal! So come here for a sundae again?"

"Yes!" replied an excited Mashiro.

"Coming right up!"

_Finally! My Ice-cream sundae!_ Nina thought.

Then, a screech was heard.

"MIKOTO! I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF THERE!"

"But Mai! I was hungry!"

Mai was seen dragging an ice-cream covered Mikoto out and screaming at her all that time.

"Sorry everyone! You're going to have to wait a couple of hours! Mikoto ate all the ice-cream!"

Nina glared at Mikoto.

Mikoto just ignored her and subconsciously whacked away two flying bandits coming there way. (Remember them?)

(

--- (o) ---

After a couple of hours…

"Ice-cream sundae coming up!"

"YAY!"

"Finally after a long day, we get our reward!" said a surprisingly super happy Nina.

(

--- (o) ---

On their way back…

"Hey, you three…"

The three looked up from talking and saw an angry Natsuki Kruger.

"WHERE'S MY SUNDAE???"

The three sweat dropped and started running away…

(

--- (o) ---

After 3 hours of chasing, the principal of Garderobe accidentally ran into a wall and fainted.

At the palace, they saw an army of troops patrolling the grounds, waiting for Mashiro-ohime to come back.

"Eh… This can't be good," said a nervous Mashiro-chan.

"Leave this to me!" said Arika.

_What plan does she have now?_ Thought Nina.

She walked _straight_ up to the guards and they started rushing towards her blowing the Mashiro Alarm.

Defiantly, she pointed to the sky and said: "LOOK! A DISTRACTION!"

All of the guards screamed in reply: "WHERE?"

They all started to look up and search for the "distraction" while the trio of escapees escaped past them.

"Whew, safe!" said Mashiro, or so she thought.

"MASHIRO-OHIME!"

It was Aoi-chan.

"Come with me right now! You are getting to work and I'm not letting you out of the room until you're done!"

"NOOOOO!!!"

Mashiro's voice slowly faded away as she was dragged away.

"Eh… At least were safe, right Nina?" said Arika.

But Nina wasn't listening. She was staring behind Arika.

Arika slowly turned around, and she saw… Miss Maria.

"Meister Arika Yumemiya and Meister Nina Wang, you two are in trouble for skipping two of your classes!"

She dragged them away and threw them onto the track which surrounded the castle, which was built especially for them.

"100 laps, now! After this you are to inscribed "An Otome's Duty" by Yuki Kajiura in Japanese!"

"Y-YES!!! IMMEDIATELY!"

Miss Maria let them go and they both started running at 100 miles per hour, much to the amusement of the Corals and Pearls watching.

(

--- (o) ---

What happened to the two bandits?

One got impaled by a swordfish and was hospitalized for 5 months.

The other well…

Windbloom News Report:

"Hello, this is Windbloom News, and today's biggest news is that something collided with the Master 1138 space shuttle, and it was forced to return to ground immediately, here is a photo from the Fuuka Space Exploration Laboratory. The object seemed to be alive with a completely broken body, and bruises in shapes of 2 different feet." (Natsuki's and Mahya's)

Photo: A human squished on the nose of the space shuttle.

(

---(o)---

* * *

End of Chapter 6 and Arika's *normal* day.

Author's note: THIS IS THE END! I KNOW YOU'RE SAD TOO! *Sniff*

Anyhow…Please review!

**Omake:**

Natsuki: *sniff* I didn't get my sundae…

Arika: Now, now Principal! Go let it out on the person in charge!

Nina: Right! I've learnt that if you threaten the person in charge, you get what you want!

Natsuki: *sniff* Really?

Queen Mashiro: Right! Just don't let it out on me!

Natsuki: But you forgot!

Litome: … *sneaks out the door*

Arika: Just get the author over there! *points* Eh? Where'd he go?

Yukino: Over here! I've got him on the security cameras.

Mashiro: Otomes! Go!

Arika and Nina: Yes! My Master! *Chases after him in Robes*

Somewhere in the far distance…

Litome: AGHHHHHHH!!!

Arika: Got you!

Nina: Principal, here you go.

Natsuki: DURAN!

Duran: *howls*

Natsuki: GIVE ME MY SUNDAE! NOW!

Litome: Then get me my laptop!

*Mashiro passes the laptop over.*

Litome: *types fast* MUAHAHAA!

Natsuki: W-Wha?

*Duran disappears*

Litome: *types*

*Kagutsuchi appears and flies him away. Natsuki gives chase*

Litome: *types*

*Natsuki suddenly falls down as she loses her Otome powers. Arika carries Mashiro and Nina catches Natsuki*

Litome: I guess I better give it to her… *types*

*A sundae pops out above of Natsuki*

Natsuki: SUNDAE!

SPLOOT!

*Sundae falls on her head.*

(

--- (o) ---


End file.
